May 2018
Week 1 May 1 # What is on your sorry cake Part 1 # What is on your sorry cake Part 2 # We play Lipless # Justin is looking for a new car, Free Beer still mad about smashing his car # H. Jon Benjamin tells Stephen Colbert about his awkward college threesome # Jimbo’s awkward threesome experience # FBHW Report - Brady underappreciated, Cosby juror speaks, pelicans at graduation # Would you drop everything for a simpler way of life? # A couple quits their jobs to run an alpaca farm # The worst friend-zoning ever? # Amber’s story about friend-zoning a friend # Melanie friend-zoned a guy # Avengers read mean tweets, Elimination game: what is the best super power Part # Elimination game: what is the best super power Part 2, WHWT # A very famous and influential person has passed away, what we learned today May 2 # Three of us want pontoon boats but one doesn’t # Henry hurt Free Beer’s feelings # Dumb questions your customers ask # Justin’s neighbors saw him doing something weird, a few funny listener emails # An experimental round of Impossible Trivia # A great eyewitness account of a Walmart re # FBHW Report - Katharine McPhee fail, dog vs. toenails, Golden Knights win # Woman shares her cereal with her pet possum, What’s the gross thing you do? # The French President called the Australian Prime Minister’s wife ‘delicious’ # Another round of Impossible Trivia # FBHW Report - Facebook dating, worst trash talk, Larry Bird’s great trash talk # Orbiting is the new ghosting # Some creepy ghosting/orbiting calls, a listener is fussy about something we said # The new show Evil Genius seems crazy, guy sings ‘We’re in the money,’ WHWT # A driver played Roshambo to determine merging order, what we learned today May 3 # Free Beer has a wiener question # Some Spokane college kids are looking for a dad # Your near death experiences # Maitlynn studied sports trivia, Henry knows what balls are, teaching kids to ght # Flex Glue is put to the test # Would you rather be a fence humper or a horse humper? # FBHW Report - Ron Howard narrates Star Wars, diamonds on eld, a bad analogy # FBHW Report - Bill Gates says a pandemic could kill millions # The worst artists in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame # Why should someone NOT marry your family member? # Dumber Than The Show Trivia Part 1 # Dumber Than The Show Trivia Part 2 # Hot Wings is super jaded about Mason Ramsey # A theoretical What Would You Do question, WJT - Booties # A Canadian Senator is tired of Americans ruining hockey, what we learned today May 4 # Stump the Show # A dog crashed into Walmart # How are women creepy? # We’re kicking the ballistics, Free Beer’s shirt, some of us weren’t invited to a party # Free Beer was surprised that Amanda just learned something about him # The value of Kyle Jenner’s social media posts # FBHW Report - Man humps a car, cash on the highway, Hader impressions # Name That Blank # We open the mystery box! # A man crashes his helicopter that he bought after winning the lottery # An in-depth report on where The Smoker is these days # We’re honing in on The Smoker! # A random hodgepodge of topics # A man had 3,000 bees in his truck and didn’t seem to care # The legendary Smoker calls in!, what we learned today Week 2 May 7 # The impossible question game # Are you orbiting someone? # Signs men miss from women # Dutch food is super bland, stupid yard work all weekend # Our conversation with The Smoker # We’re on Alexa now!, Lots of audio from the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductions # FBHW Report - Metallica’s A-Ha cover, DJ Khaled on oral, sweaty balls # What is an awful three-word description of you? # You look like the kind of guy who… # What regular expenses are like to billionaires # FBHW Report - Woman has roaches in her ear, bullied man destroys expensive # A weirdo guy jumps on a bus in the middle of the Mass. Pike # Writers talk about their worst celebrity interviews # Exploding urine in a 7-11 microwave, WHWT - I Might Watch a Terrible Sitcom # David Duchovny explained booty calls to Prince Charles, what we learned today May 8 # Flex Glue is put to the test # Do you lie more than the average person? # When were you red on the spot? # Free Beer is getting genetic testing done today, what celebrity baby do you want? # John needs some advice about a weirdo relationship he’s considering # A couple makes $500,000 a year and says they’re poor # FBHW Report - Buffett/Gates aren’t big on cryptocurrency, Popo cop car, Eli on # FBHW Report - Melissa McCarthy’s college roommate, roommate horror stories # Jimbo’s email about his big family secret, What’s your family secret Part 1 # What’s your family secret Part 2 # What’s your family secret Part 3, FBHW Report - Cop pulls gun on Mentos thief # Snack Chat: Discontinued fast food items # DECASMASH! Part 1 # DECASMASH! Part 2, WHWT - The Met Gala # John’s advice call from earlier, what we learned today May 9 May 10 May 11 Week 3 May 14 May 15 May 16 May 17 May 18 Week 4 May 21 May 22 May 23 May 24 May 25 Week 5 May 28 May 29 May 30 May 31 __INDEX__ Category:Episodes